


Fall Into Me

by 42hrb



Series: Tumblr Fics [13]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Autumn, M/M, Post-Canon, fall festival, post trk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: Ronan has a surprise for Adam. Adam don't like most surprises, but Ronan's always seem to get him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [Bella](runedsterek.tumblr.com) who asked for a combonation of 28. flannel shirt & 35\. fall fair/festival

Adam Parrish had never been good with surprises, though in his defense he had never had time to learn to like surprises since most of the things that had surprised him in his life had been bad, except his feelings for Ronan Lynch, that had been the best kind of surprise.

So when he came back to the Barns for a long weekend at the start of October expecting a quiet weekend with Ronan and Opal, he wasn’t really excited when Ronan told him he had a surprise for him and then pulled him toward the new old truck that Ronan had taken to driving while Adam had the BMW in New Haven. 

“Don’t be so broody Parrish, you’re going to have fun,” Ronan said with a smile as he drove them to the mystery location.  He looked different now, though Adam would never say Ronan looked soft, he would say that Ronan looked happy.

Adam just glowered at him and turned the music up.  The turned into the fair grounds and Adam felt his annoyance start to fade a little.  He had never gone to Henrietta’s Fall Fest as a kid, but he had always wanted to.  All the kids at school went and talked about it while Adam had been stuck at home, wondering when his dad was going to hit him again. 

“Surprise you fucker,” Ronan said, seeing the soft look on Adam’s face.  His own smile was wide and softer than it had been since the day his father died. 

They got out of the car and Adam inhaled the scent of popcorn, of funnel cake, of the autumn evening, and of Ronan.  They walked toward the ticket counter and Ronan pulled two ticket out of his back pocket.

“This is the surprise?” Adam asked, his accent coming through just a little as they walked, Ronan’s big hand in his.  He could feel the callouses on Ronan’s fingers and palms and smiled because Ronan was so much more like him than he had ever realized.

“Yeah,” Ronan said, pulling Adam toward the stand that was selling bags of kettle corn, “Want some?”

Adam just nodded and let Ronan pay for the bag, it was still warm as he shoved a hand full into his mouth.  “My mom used to love this festival,” Ronan said as they walked.

“I never went,” Adam confessed. 

“What the fuck,” Ronan said, coming to a stop and looking at Adam with new eyes, “Well then fuck this kettle corn, we’re gonna ride the pirate ship and tea cups until you puke, it’s fall fest tradition.”

“Or we could keep eating this popcorn and go pet some animals,” Adam said knowing full well he’d be on the damn tea cups.

“You can pet the animals at home,” Ronan said, then whispered into Adam’s eat, “And if you’re a really good boy I’ll let you ride something at home too.”

Adam shuddered and turned to Ronan, who was smirking at him, his eyes bright in the twilight.  He kissed him lightly before he said, “Lead the way then Lynch.”

Two hours later found them sitting on a picnic table watching [Its The Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GbHz0CoQd4Q) as it was projected onto a makeshift movie screen. Adam felt goosebumps on his arm as a breeze blew and without saying a word Ronan pealed his flannel off and shoved it at Adam.

“You always get cold, start bringing a jacket,” Ronan said without any heat behind it.  

Adam put the flannel on and smiled to himself as Ronan wrapped an arm around his shoulder, “You’re a big softie Lynch.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Ronan muttered, but he pulled Adam closer and kissed his forehead proving Adam’s point. 

“The flannel really made you look like a farmer, now you’re back to looking like a member of a motorcycle gang,” Adam said, resting his head on Ronan’s shoulder as Snoopy flew his doghouse on the screen. 

“I’ll take it back if you don’t shut up,” Ronan said squeezing Adam’s side and laughing when Adam squirmed.

“Trying to get me out of my clothes?” Adam asked, a challenge in his voice. 

“I don’t have to try very hard,” Ronan shot back before turning his head and catching Adam’s mouth on his. 

The kiss was soft but Ronan brought his hand to Adam’s neck and dragged him ever closer, deepening it.  They both forgot where they were while they kisses, tongues in mouths and hands in hair and on lower backs. 

Suddenly they were interrupted by a woman clearing her throat, “There are children here,” she said, her voice low.

“Sorry ‘bout that ma’am,” Adam said, “Well take this elsewhere.”

They walked out of the festival hand in hand and when they got to the truck Adam pushed Ronan against the driver’s side door. “Fuck, Parrish,” Ronan groaned as Adam kissed his neck and maneuvered his thigh between Ronan’s. “Let’s go home, there’s a bed there.”

Adam sucked one last hickey onto Ronan’s collarbone before he pulled back and climbed into the truck, “Hurry up Ronan, I have a list of things I want to do to you and I’m only here until Monday.”

“Christ,” Ronan said, running a hand over his hair and got into the truck, “My shirt looks good on you.”

“It looks good off of you,” Adam said with a wicked smile, reaching across the seat so his hand on on Ronan’s thigh, “Drive.”

Ronan did. Then he half carried Adam inside while they made out and tumbled onto the bed, wrapped up in each other.  He only had a few days with Adam, he was going to make the most of them. 

And when Maura dropped Opal off the next morning Adam answered the door in a pair of Ronan’s sweat pants and the flannel from the night before.  Ronan smiled from the kitchen while he made pancakes because for the first time in forever, he was happy and had a family of his own. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](sterekseason.tumblr.com)


End file.
